wandersongfandomcom-20200214-history
Acts
Wandersong is divided into seven acts, as well as a prologue and intermission. Each act has one or more scenes, which can be selected after beating the game via the Scene Select. WARNING: Spoilers Below. This page summarizes the entire story. Prologue * Scene 1: The Dream: The Bard has a dream where they find a sword and meet the Rainbow Girl. Act One: The Haunting in Langtree * Scene 2: The Bard: The Bard wakes up from a weird dream and makes their way to Langtree, after Mask tells them about the ghosts in town. * Scene 3: Langtree: The Bard helps out the townsfolk of Langtree, and obtains the Overseer's Song from Ruby. * Scene 4: Dreamscape: '''The Bard meets the Rainbow Girl in the spirit world and learns about the Earthsong, then proceeds through the Dreamscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. * '''Scene 5: Dream Castle: '''The Bard wakes up the Dream King in his castle, who does not help the Bard aside from giving them the ability to communicate with Overseers and ghosts. * '''Scene 6: Good People of Langtree: '''The Bard helps the ghosts haunting Langtree communicate with the townsfolk in song. The Bard meets Miriam and she takes them off to Delphi on her broom. Act Two: The Performance at the Crazy Raven * '''Scene 7: The Witch: The Bard enters Miriam's home and meets her grandmother, Sapphire. The bard also reveals their name to the two witches. * Scene 8: Monsters: The Bard and Miriam make their way through the Troll Cave, but are stopped by a Troll. The Bard manages to make conversation with this troll, and tries to help break a curse on their boyfriend, to no avail. * Scene 9: Delphi: '''The Bard and Miriam arrive in Delphi. The Bard, against Miriam's instructions, forms a band with Manny, Ash, and Viola. * '''Scene 10: The Performance: The four perform for a crowd at the Crazy Raven. After the crowd demands an encore, Ash comes from backstage and performs the Overseer's song. * Scene 11: Delphi Revitalized: The Bard wakes up the next morning and informs a furious Miriam that they've learned the Overseer's song. They go to the Breathing Crystals to play the Overseer's song and enter the spirit world. * Scene 12: Windscape: '''The Bard proceeds through the Windscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. * '''Scene 13: Wind Castle: '''The Bard annoys the Wind Fairy enough that he leaves the wind castle, causing the Queen of Winds to question why. After speaking with the nervous Queen, the Bard receives her part of the Earthsong. * '''Scene 14: I Wanna Be The Hero: The Bard returns to the Trolls and manages to break the curse. Miriam asks the Bard if they wish to go home or stay in Delphi. The Bard confidently states that they're not trying to play these games, they want to go with Miriam and save the world. The two board the Lady Arabica and set off to the ocean. Act Three: Voyage of the Lady Arabica * Scene 15: The Coffee Pirates: '''On the Lady Arabica, the Bard meets the crew, and gets a cup of coffee for Captain Lucas. Drinking the coffee causes him to break into song with the rest of the crew, along with the Bard. * '''Scene 16: Night on the Arabica: '''Captain Lucas lets The Bard have their first cup of coffee. * '''Scene 17: Tatango: '''On Tatango Island, the Bard meets a fortune teller named Calliope who tells them that the mermaids know the Overseer's song, and tells them to find the Mermaid's Tear. * '''Scene 18: Quest for the Mermaid's Tear: The Bard, with the aid of the coffee pirates, find the Mermaid's Tear. Calliope manages to find the mermaids hiding on an island. * Scene 19: What a Jerk!: '''Markus ties up the crew on the Arabica, but the Bard manages to deal with him. * '''Scene 20: Mermaids: '''The Bard and Captain Lucas meet the mermaids, who teach the Bard the Overseer's song. The Bard and the coffee pirates say their farewells before the Bard enters the spirit world at the Lost Waterfall. * '''Scene 21: Chaoscape: The Bard makes their way through the Chaoscape to reach the castle of the Overseer. * Scene 22: Chaos Castle: '''The Bard goes to talk to Queen Chaos, who is abruptly killed by Audrey Redheart, The Hero, Chosen by Eya. The Bard obtains the Earthsong from the dead overseer, since they are capable of speaking to the dead. Intermission * '''Scene 23: The Hero: Audrey makes her way through the Windscape. * Scene 24: Nightmare Queen: '''Audrey fights and defeats the Queen of Winds. Act Four: March of the Happy Factory * '''Scene 25: The Sadness: The depressed Bard wakes up in their Mother's house in their hometown, Chismest. * Scene 26: Chismest: '''The Bard meets up with Miriam on the outskirts of town, who has already figured out everything to reach the Spirit World. However, the song does not work due to the pollution coming from the factory. The Bard seeks the help of the local Astronomer, who tells the Bard to gather three others to shut down the factory. * '''Scene 27: Workers Unite!: '''The Bard and their three helpers use music to cause disorder within the factory, causing Elmer to send the Bard to the office of The Baron. The Bard and everyone working in the factory tell the Baron that Happy Kid and the factory are not bringing joy as intended. Hearing this, the Baron shuts down the factory immediately and tells everyone to leave. With the sky clear, the Bard proceeds into the spirit world. * '''Scene 28: Orderscape: '''The Bard makes their way to reach the castle of the Overseer. * '''Scene 29: Order Castle: The Bard meets Queen Order, who is not sitting on her throne because the Dream King is in, evading the hero. Audrey kills Queen Order, and the Dream King escapes. The Bard retrieves the Earthsong from Queen Order's spirit. Act Five: The War twixt Two Kingdoms * Scene 30: The Border: A ghost gives the Bard a message for the King of Rulle. They and Miriam begin heading to Xiatian. * Scene 31: Forest Monsters: Miriam busts a hole in a wall. She and the Bard come across the destruction left behind by monsters. The Bard sings away a myriad of ghosts. * Scene 32: Lumber Town: The duo reach Lumber Town, and are let in to stay the night by Phil. Phil sings an old song about a wayfarer and a witch with the Bard. * Scene 33: Xiatian: '''The next morning, the Bard and Miriam fly to Xiatian, to find that Audrey is being praised by the whole town for defeating several large monsters. Lee tells them that only certain people may meet the king, and the hero is one of those people. Audrey agrees to let them tag along if they can get her a potion of power. The Bard gathers ingredients for the potion of power. After giving it to Audrey, she agrees to let the two accompany her to Rulle Castle. * '''Scene 34: Rulle Castle: The three meet the King of Rulle, who accidentally reveals that they are invading Chaandesh in three days. The Bard sings the message, which ends up being from a Chaandesh Princess. After completing the message, they pass out. * Scene 35: Across the Border: '''Miriam flies the Bard to the Nexus Point, the Sky Temple, and plays the song on her piccolo. However, the Rainbow Girl appears to reveal to the two that there are two parts to the song, and the remaining part is held by the queen of Chaandesh. They decide to fly over towards Chaandesh. * '''Scene 36: Spell Squad: Almost immediately after flying over the border, the two get hit by magic which knocks them out of the sky. Miriam's broom gets broken. They are found by the two witches that fired at them: Vivian and Sandra, the Spell Squad, who are hunting monsters on the outer edge of Chaandesh. The Bard and Miriam help the Spell Squad fight a large ghost monster. As thanks, the Spell Squad bring the Bard and Miriam to a river boat which can take them to the capital city, Mohabumi. * Scene 37: River Boat: The Bard helps a trio of musicians with what they're going to perform on the river boat. The ghost inside the Bard introduces herself as Hala, the Chaandesh princess who died in Rulle. * Scene 38: Mohabumi: With help from Hala and her sisters, the Bard learns three different spell songs they can use to navigate the city of Mohabumi. * Scene 39: Chaandesh Castle: The Queen of Chandesh ignores the Bard and Hala's request. The Bard leaves the throne room, and Purnima teaches them the Overseer's Song. * Scene 40: Eclipse: '''The Bard and Miriam arrive at Sky Temple, and duet the Overseer's Song. * '''Scene 41: Moonscape: The Bard makes their way to the Overseer's castle... but ends up at the Sun Castle. * Scene 42: Sunscape: '''The Bard helps the Moon Fairy rescue the Sun Fairy. * '''Scene 43: Collapse: The Bard meets up with Miriam. Audrey appears and strikes Miriam unconscious. The two overseers fight and destroy each other. The Bard learns two parts of the Earthsong, and the Spirit World collapses. * Scene 44: Harmony: '''The Bard ends the war, and Miriam decides she's not fit to continue. Act Six: The Beast at Ichor Mountain * '''Scene 45: Mountain: '''Sandra drops the Bard off on a high point near Ichor Mountain. The Bard comes across the Heart of Eya Temple, inhabited by a few people waiting to see the end happen. * '''Scene 46: Birds: '''The Bard starts their climb, and frees some birds they find trapped in strange bubbles. They help by giving the Bard a lift up to higher places. * '''Scene 47: Bugs: '''Some bugs help the Bard through the caves. * '''Scene 48: Seals: Out of the cave, the Bard comes across some flying seals, and befriends one of them who helps the bard fly across gaps. * '''Scene 49: Beast: '''The Bard and their seal companion meet the large beast face-to-face, and try to run away. Audrey makes an entrance. The Beast howls, knocking her and the Bard unconscious, and sending them both into the mountain. * '''Scene 50: Audrey: '''With the help of the bugs, Audrey and the Bard make it through the caves. * '''Scene 51: The Hero and the Bard: '''The Bard and Audrey face the King of Hearts. Audrey kills him, breaking the promise she made. The Bard obtains the Earthsong from the King of Hearts, and returns to Langtree. Act Seven: The Song in the Storm * '''Scene 52: The Storm: '''The Bard arrives in Langtree to find the town they call home destroyed. The land is covered in darkness and colorful vines. Suddenly, they find Miriam, who is feeling good enough to try and save the world. After catching up with the bard, they make their way to the Dream Castle, now in the real world. On the way, the Bard passes by the residents of Langtree, who are all varying levels of scared and acceptant of the end. In the throne room of Dream Castle, all of the fairies from the spirit world have gathered to watch the end happen. * '''Scene 53: Nightmare King: '''The duo meet the Dream King once more, who is deteriorating at an alarming rate. He finds it almost sad that the Bard will never understand that the end isn't about to happen, it IS happening all around them, and the Earthsong can't do anything while everyone is losing hope. He admits that he tried to delay things and broke the rules for his own survival. Audrey appears, striking him mid-sentence. As the Bard argues with Audrey, the ground begins to shake, and the corrupted Dream King appears from the ground. Miriam and the Bard quickly form a plan: The Bard must distract Audrey so that Miriam can steal her sword, before she kills the Dream King. After guiding the Dream King's falling stars and growing vines to hit Audrey, Miriam eventually manages to take Audrey's sword. However, she unexpectedly uses her scarf to snatch it out of her hands and kills the Dream King. * '''Scene 54: Wandersong: '''A bell rings out of silence, and a dying world grows loud with song. Finding themselves still existing, the Bard and Miriam are visited by Eyala, who tells them that when the Bard called out, the whole world answered back. Eya heard all these voices in harmony, which harmonized with her new song. What was sung ended up not being the Earthsong, but something special. * '''Scene 55: The End: '''Miriam takes the Bard to meet all of their friends around the world: Mohabumi, Xiatian, Chismest, the Lady Arabica, and Delphi. Sapphire invites them in for dinner, and Miriam takes the Bard home. They tell her that this is only goodbye for now, and they'll still hang out all the time. The Bard hugs Miriam, thanking her for her help in saving the world. Miriam responds by thanking the Bard for being her friend. She leaves, and The Bard goes to sleep. Category:Story